Gambling
by Samtastic Sami
Summary: Edward Cullen owns the luxurious MGM Grand hotel and casino in Las Vegas. Sneaky card dealer Stanley sues him, and Bella needs to bail him out of his sticky situation.
1. Chapter 1

Gambling

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

I checked the time on my computer.

10:27 pm.

How could it be?!

Time passes way too slowly here at work.

I still had a lot of paper work to finish up tonight before I could go home.

But, then again, I could just pass the work to someone else. That thought really appealed to me.

Just one of the perks to owning the place: I didn't have to do all this paperwork.

That's why I hired assistants and managers and CEOs and whoever else.

Ahh… but I didn't want to be a slacker. I had to set a good precedent for my employees.

There was no way I could live up to the reputation my father had as owner.

But, he decided it was time to retire, so he left me in charge.

And yet he is still co-owner without actually doing the work.

I looked out the window.

Well, the wall, really. It was made entirely of glass.

My view was quite spectacular.

The lights flashed beneath me. It would all have been lovely if I could actually see the stars every now and then through this brightness, and if I wasn't in Vegas.

I was owner of the MGM Hotel & Casino. I loved having the Lion as our emblem.

My headache grew worse from watching the flashing lights. Thank goodness it was quiet. But if I were to go down to the casino portion of my building, I'm sure I would die of a brain hemorrhage. All that drunken chatter, and the repulsive smell of cigarettes… I shuddered at the thought of having to go down there.

"Angela, bring me a bottle of Vodka. _Now_." I spoke into the intercom for my assistant, Angela.

In a heartbeat she was already in my office with the bottle and shot glass.

I couldn't have asked for a better assistant. She always did what I asked. She was probably the only capable person around here. That's why she was the only employee who saw my nicer, less grumpy side. Exactly the reason why I gave her a raise every Christmas.

I didn't wait for her to set the tray down. I grabbed the bottle and began gulping down its contents until it was empty.

Angela stared at me, wide-eyed.

"M-m-m- Mr. Cullen, are you alright sir? Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No. Thank you, though, Angela. Go take the rest of the night off. You already know you are free to help yourself to anything from my personal stash."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." And then she scurried out if the room.

I had a shot of whiskey before I stepped out of my large office.

God only knows how much I'll be needing alcohol to get through the rest of the night.

I took the elevator down to the first floor, where the casino was at, and made my way to the more secluded area, where smoking wasn't permitted.

I got out my wallet and was ready for a game of poker. Finally, I could enjoy myself! Or at least be distracted enough. Or drunk enough to be able to deal with this lifeless job.

Mom was right. I need to find a girl. Well, a more _permanent_ one, if you catch my drift.

If I lost the game, I'd still be getting the money anyway.

I found a table with only two players. Perfect. They looked easy to beat.

I looked over to the dealer. Maybe it was one of my employees I was familiar with.

And then…

I saw her…

Dealing the cards, wearing my employee uniform…

**Can you figure out who Edward saw that was the dealer at the poker table? Any guesses? Any at all? Place your bids and bets!**

**I got this idea while I was in Las Vegas.**

**This is what happens when you mix bright lights, cigarette smoke, sleep deprivation, and a starbucks buzz (seriously, never drink a grande and then a venti all by yourself, both within ten minutes) with an eccentric person (me!) or you'll end up with this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gambling

Chapter 2

The card dealer looked absolutely… enticing.

She wore one of those short black skirts that showed a lot of leg, a gold vest with my hotels insignia, and a white button down blouse, but the first five buttons of her top were left undone, exposing a _lot_ of cleavage.

Was that up to code?

I know that I was the one who helped pick out the design for the uniform and I made the final decision, but that was _definitely_ not what I had in mind.

Her long brown hair was in big voluptuous curls, crowning her face.

She had green eye shadow on, and it complimented her eye color so well, the eye that winked at one of her customers that she was dealing cards to.

It looked like cherry lip gloss on those lips, curled at the edges in a smile.

I licked my own lips in anticipation.

She would be mine.

One way or another, I would have her.

And then…

When I was finished, I'd move onto someone else.

Unless she proved to be a wonderful little vixen that she seemed to be, then maybe I'd keep her around.

I went to the table and took my seat.

She looked up and was startled to see me.

Of course she recognized me. I was her boss after all.

But I think what frightened her was the fact that I could have her out of here in a snap if she didn't do well.

She began shuffling the cards nervously as she looked at me.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen. Would you like to place your wager?" She said in a shy voice.

"Yes. I would." I signaled her to lean closer so I could whisper in her ear.

She did as I instructed.

That movement gave me a nice view of her chest.

I made my voice as alluring as possible, but low enough so that the other men at the table couldn't hear.

"How's the game going? What do you suggest I place against my competition?"

"Um… well… I um… maybe… um... try…" She was stuttering and blushing fiercely at my attempt at flirting. It was definitely working.

So throughout the night, rather than go back up to my office at the top floor and work, I stayed here playing poker, blackjack, roulette, dice, whatever my dealer had to offer at her table, even after more players came and left, so that I ended up alone with her.

I flirted with her constantly, and she did the same.

I'm sure she noticed my eyes roam over her body, because I felt hers do the same with me.

I checked my watch.

2:30 am.

I better leave. I'd just finish my work tomorrow.

"Well, I'd better leave. Goodbye,"

I checked her name tag and one last look at her cleavage before I headed out.

Her name was burned into my mind.

**Have you figured out who the card dealer is yet?**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into my office at the top floor feeling so giddy.

Oh…

The card dealer last night looked absolutely delicious last night.

I remembered everything with perfect clarity.

I doubt she was someone that I could ever forget.

_Flashback:_

"_How's the game going? What do you suggest I place against my competition?"_

"_Um… well… I um… maybe… um... try…" She was stuttering and blushing fiercely at my attempt at flirting. It was definitely working._

_So throughout the night, rather than go back up to my office at the top floor and work, I stayed here playing poker, blackjack, roulette, dice, whatever my dealer had to offer at her table, even after more players came and left, so that I ended up alone with her._

_I flirted with her constantly, and she did the same._

_I'm sure she noticed my eyes roam over her body, because I felt hers do the same with me._

_I checked my watch._

_2:30 am._

_I better leave. I'd just finish my work tomorrow._

"_Well, I'd better leave. Goodbye,"_

_I checked her name tag and one last look at her cleavage before I headed out._

_Her name was burned into my mind._

_Jessica…_

_End flashback_

Aww…

Jessica. That sounded like a beautiful name.

I spent one of the best nights of my life with her.

She turned my purgatory into heaven.

Or so I had thought…

"Good morning, Angela," I greeted my assistant cheerfully, with color in my usually pale cheeks.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen. You look… good this morning." She sounded shocked.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

She seemed even more timid and frightened than usual. Something was definitely up. That much I could sense.

"Angela…" I warned. "You better tell me what you're trying to avoid. Don't put a damper on my euphoric mood."

"Well, Mr. Cullen, sir, um, you received a lawsuit." And from there she paused, seeing disbelief cross my features. I quickly composed myself.

There were always complaints saying that the slot machines cheated people out if their money, but it was rare that someone would actually file a case.

"What do they want, now?" I asked, irritated.

"Well, a Miss Jessica Stanley, she was a card dealer working the shift last night, over at table 24, where you were at last night," she reminded me.

"Ah, yes, Jessica. What about her?" I asked, a smile coming to my lips.

"She's suing you for sexual harassment from last night."

"_**WHAT?!**_" I roared angrily, knocking my papers off my desk.

She flirted back.

Was that the only reason? To get money?

That's it. I've had enough of these games.

That's all they ever wanted.

Women who threw themselves at me only wanted money.

I'm off women forever. They are the vilest species to ever exist!

"I called a lawyer in for you, sir." Angela said, still frightened at my reaction.

"Fire that sl-," I stopped there before I spoke the words that my father taught me to never speak aloud. I was to never disrespect women – not even ones that had wronged me.

"Fire Miss Stanley, and she is never to enter my building again!"

"Right away, sir," Angela said before scurrying towards the door.

"Oh, and sir? The lawyer I called for you is waiting outside."

And then she was gone.

How could this have happened?

I pulled out my cell phone and flipped it open.

Who could possibly be calling? Don't they know not to aggravate an already angry lion?

"What?" I answered gruffly.

"Edward, is that how you great people?" my mother chided from the other end, a smile in her voice.

"How are you, dear? Your father worries about you, and how you've been running the place. Have you met anyone _special_, darling?"

"Actually, yes. And I just fired her for trying to sue me for sexual harassment, which is the blackest blasphemy I've ever heard! So now, I have a meeting with a lawyer Angela had called in for me."

"Oh, I like Angela. I'm sure she brought in only the best. Good luck, sweetie. You better bring that lawyer to meet us so we can discuss this, together. Be sure Emmett knows what's going on, though I'm pretty sure Alice knows!"

My mom hung up.

I chuckled to myself.

Of course Alice would know. She knew all the gossip. _Best sister ever_, I thought to myself sardonically.

And Emmett. Oh _no!_ Emmett. I groaned internally.

He would never let me live it down for this.

He was my older brother, but irresponsible. Well, lazy being the better word to describe him. He didn't want to take the responsibility off being in charge of the entire hotel and casino. He decided to settle for CEO of one of the gambling departments.

I shook my head.

"Well, here goes nothing," I whispered to myself.

I walked out of my office into the anteroom, where Angela's desk was located.

I looked at her seat automatically, to find it was empty.

Where was she?

Oh, right. I sent her off to fire that dreadful woman.

I heard the rustle of fabric to my left where a woman sitting on the coach had gotten up.

She smiled as she greeted me, and extended a hand in my direction.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen. I'm Bella Swan, Angela's friend. She called me over earlier, saying she had a case that she wanted me to handle for you."

After shaking her hand, she handed me a business card.

_Isabella Swan_

_Attorney at Law_

"So you're my lawyer?" I asked, looking at her for the first time.

I mean actually _looking_ at her.

She was much shorter than me, with a pale heart-shaped face, deep chocolate-brown eyes that led into her soul, dark mahogany brown hair, and altogether, dazzlingly beautiful.

My eyes raked over her body on their own accord.

She was wearing a light beige skirt that ended just above her knees, a dark blue shirt that covered her arms completely and dipped down into a V, showing off her clavicle, and hugged all her curves, and black ballet flats. She had the upper half of her hair swept up into a bun, while the lower part flowed past her shoulders, just above her lower back.

All in all, the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

The memory of Jessica's features was instantly dimmed in juxtaposition to the lovely creature before me. Now, what I once thought of as beautiful, I thought of as ugly and disgusting. What ever did I see in that woman in the first place?

I snapped out of my trance slash ogling and reminded myself that I had officially sworn myself off of women.

"Yes. I'm your lawyer if you hire me to take your case. Angela told me it's very rare that you get a lawsuit, but it's usually about things like slot machines, correct? She said this case was different?"

"One of my employees is charging me with sexual harassment. But, for the record Misses Swan, is completely wrong."

"It's just miss," she corrected me.

I nodded my head. Really?

I thought that a woman like her would surely have been taken.

Best to not think about it. She is no concern of mine.

"Well, you said that you are a friend of Angela's?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you are a friend of hers, surely you must be good at what you do," she blushed and looked down, "so I'll hire you."

She smiled. So breathtaking. My heartbeat sped up.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, Miss Swan, call me Edward, since we'll be working together a lot now," I told her, giving a grin.

She blushed. I liked that reaction. I winked back at her, deepening her red.

But it just so happened that Angela walked in and caught that.

"Edward," she told me sharply, being the only one in the office besides my family, and now Bella, that could call me by my first name, "no hitting on my friends!"

"Just introducing myself to Miss Swan."

"Call me Bella."

"Bella, can we go down for some brunch and discuss this?" Angela asked my new lawyer.

"Actually, ladies, do you mind if I join you? After all, I _am_ the one being charged, not Miss Weber here."

"Actually, Edward, I think it'll be Mrs. Cheney soon," Bella informed me.

"You're getting married, Angela?"

"Yes, sir."

"Since when? Why haven't you told me? I thought we were closer friends than that," I joked.

"It was just last night that he proposed," Angela said, blushing.

"Well, Ang, you gotta show me your ring," Bella said excitedly.

Angela held out her hand and they both cooed over the shiny rock.

I honestly didn't get it. Oh well. Same way I didn't get Emmett and his video games.

"What about you, Bells? When are you going to get married?"

"Ang, when I get married, you're going to be one of my bridesmaids," Bella said.

"Miss Swan, you're getting married, too?" I did my best to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Bella. And no, it's just us girls fantasizing. Being a workaholic doesn't allow me to have a social life, or a life at all outside of work," she said with a laugh.

I loved that life. It was the sound of light silver bells ringing.

I laughed with her in complete understanding.

"I get what you mean."

"Let's go discuss this now."

**See? I got Bella in here now!**

**The card dealer wasn't who you thought it would be, was it?**

**I promise, more is coming, but I don't have a lot of time to update everything like I want to, and trust me, I don't want to – I NEED to!**

**-Sami the Samtastic one, with a crazy, outta control imagination where everyone gets blown up cuz I'm so morbid, but I don't write **_**that**_**.**

**If you got any requests, I'll fulfill it.**

**Me lurvs you! And Santa is always watching! I gotta write that for a fanfic!**


End file.
